


Un Día.

by Kisaki_Yazmin_Motou



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cute Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Cute Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon), Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaki_Yazmin_Motou/pseuds/Kisaki_Yazmin_Motou
Summary: Parecía un día normal para todos en Berk.Después de todo, era normal que el joven que termino con una guerra de 300 años y trajera la paz, desapareciera junto a su dragón en el bosque de vez en cuando ¿No?Hay algunos que quieres saber que es lo que hace el chico cuando se va, por lo que deciden seguirlo y averiguarlo.Si, un día normal en Berk.
Relationships: Gobber the Belch & Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Un Día.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es uno de mis trabajos para el fandom de "Como Entrenar a Tu Dragón", como lo hice con algunos otros de mis trabajos, quiero que este también este disponible en esta plataforma.
> 
> Si arreglo unos pequeños detalles en el momento, eso es cosa aparte (?)
> 
> Ok, la canción que aparece mas adelante es "Brother my Brother" de Blessid Union of Souls en ingles, mientras que la versión en español ( Y la que aparece en este fic ) es de Dualkeyx
> 
> Dejo links de ambas versiones y si gustan comenzar a escuchar la canción en español poco después de la frase "....empezar a tocar las cuerdas del extraño instrumento.", bueno, estoy segura que la lectura sera diferente.
> 
> Ingles: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0DzrAbLp3WE  
> Español: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-LZPUgTwAWA

Era medio día en la isla de Berk, el sol brillaba lo mas que se podían entre algunas nubes en el cielo mientras que algunos dragones causan pequeños estragos a los cuales los habitantes ya estaban mas que acostumbrados por lo que no les deban mucha importancia.

Bocón se encontraba en la forja afilando unas cuantas espadas ( ¡Uno nunca sabe cuando sera necesaria! ) recordando con gracia uno de los miles de chistes que se sabia, cuando por el rabillo del ojo, vio pasar a Hipo junto con Chimuelo lo cual no era nada raro, lo que hizo que el herrero ( Y dentista de dragones ) mirara un tanto extrañado a su pupilo, era un caja un poco grande de una madera ligera que llevaba Hipo. Sabiendo que su curiosidad era demasiada, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y después de asegurarse que nada de quemaría después de irse, empezó a seguir a jinete y dragón silencio; no llevaba mucho rato haciendo esto cuando se encontró o mejor dicho topo con el jefe de la aldea y su mejor amigo ademas del padre del chico que estaba siguiendo, Estoico el Vasto además de junto a él, la mejor guerrera y la segunda mejor entrenadora de dragones, Astrid Hofferson.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Bocón? - Pregunto Estoico en un tono bajo ( Algo raro en él ) mientras lo empujaba a lado de una de las cabañas para no ser vistos.

\- Trato de averiguar a donde va Hipo con esa caja - Confeso el herrero sabiendo que no tenia sentido mentir al respecto, ademas de tener cuidado con su voz para no ser escuchado por Hipo ( O peor aun, Chimuelo ), al mismo tiempo que señalaba la caja que llevaba, observando como el chico paraba a pedir una canasta de pescados la cual, claramente, seria para Chimuelo.

\- Por que no mejor le preguntas directamente en vez de seguirlo y casi chocar con las personas - Comento la chica rubia como sugerencia.

\- A estas alturas deberías saber igual que yo lo reservado que puede llegar a ser Hipo con sus asuntos- Le contesto Bocón, haciendo que por la cabeza de los otros dos pasara el hecho de que el castaño había logrado esconder a un furia nocturna de toda la aldea.

Antes de que alguien lograra decir algo, Hipo comenzó a dirigirse junto a su dragón en dirección al bosque, al parecer también había conseguido unas manzanas que ahora llevaba en el bolso que colgaba de su hombro mientras que la canasta de pescado era llevada por Chimuelo. Temiendo perderle la pista al chico, Bocón se alejo de las otras personas y continuando siguiéndolo hasta el bosque, para su sorpresa, se le unieron Estoico y Astrid. A ellos les termino ganando la curiosidad por lo que comenzaron a seguir a Hipo también.

Ya llevaban aproximadamente una hora caminando y ninguna de las tres personas que se escondían sabían a donde se dirigían, al mismo tiempo, a pesar de su ligero fastidio, trataban de de no hacer ningún ruido para no alertar a Chimuelo de su presencia, aunque siendo sinceros, el estaba más entretenido jugando con Hipo en todo el camino; aun así, a todos se les hacia un tanto raro que no se fueran volando, independiente de eso lo agradecían, ya que de haberlo hecho no los habrían podido seguir.

Al principio ninguno de ellos pudo reconocer la parte del bosque donde se encontraban, después de todo, a su alrededor solo había vegetación y piedras pero si se ponía atención se podía escuchar el sonido de agua cayendo. Fue la única chica quien se dio cuanta de a donde se dirigían, con ligera sorpresa logro susurrarles a sus acompañantes su destino: La cala, el lugar donde Hipo había había conocido a Chimuelo para después hacer lo que ningún vikingo hubiera hecho, hacerse amigo de un dragón. Aun un tanto sorprendidos de ir al lugar del cual solo sabían historias, siguieron caminando con cuidado extremo de no pisar alguna rama o algo, poco después, frente a ellos se lograron apreciar unas rocas enormes.

Justamente cuando se preguntaban como pasaría un dragón como Chimuelo a lo que ellos parecía una pared de piedras, este salto sobre ellas. A los pocos segundos perdieron de vista por completo al dragón de la noche, solo para escuchar un pequeño rugido de este. Desde donde estaban lograron ver a Hipo moviendo su cabeza con algo de diversión mientras que el pasaba por una grieta entre las piedras.

Esperaron unos momentos y cuando lo consideraron seguro se acercaron a la misma grieta por la cual habían visto desaparecer al castaño. Mientras que Astrid paso sin problema alguno, a los don hombres mayores fue un reto pasar por un grieta tan pequeña ( Para ellos ) sin hacer ruido alguno. Costo algunos minutos pero cuando lo lograron, ellos dos quedaron un tanto sorprendidos al ver la cala por si mismos.

Las descripciones que habían recibido no le hacían honor al lugar que observaban. A pesar de estar sorprendidos por la belleza natural del lugar, rápidamente recordaron el porque se hallaban ahí y con mucho cuidado bajaron del lugar donde se encontraban para inmediatamente esconderse detrás de unas rocas aunque Bocon logro notar que a unas cuantas rocas de ellos se hallaba un escudo atorado, decidiendo que eso era historia de otro día, regreso todo su atención al castaño. 

El chico se hallaba acomodando unas cosas a lado del lago mientras que su dragón parecía estar persiguiendo algo en el agua que reflejaba los últimos rayos del sol, apenas notando que ya no tardaría en caer la noche, independientemente de este hecho, Hipo se encontraba muy tranquilo.

Fue en ese momento donde a todos recordaron algo de golpe, algo que normalmente no le daban mucha importancia; Hipo junto con Chimuelo solían desaparecerse una vez al mes, se iban en la tarde de la aldea y no se lo volvía a ver hasta la tarde del día siguiente. Si tenían cuidado podrían descubrir que era lo que hacían esos dos cuando en todo ese tiempo, algo que mas de uno se preguntaba pero nunca obtenían respuesta concreta del chico.

Pasaron algunas horas, en las que solo pudieron apreciar como Hipo jugaba con Chimuelo, olvidándose los dos del resto del mundo, no fue hasta que las estrellas comenzaron a reinar en el cielo que Hipo hizo una fogata con la ayuda de Chimuelo para cocinar dos pescados para él y los que quedaban fueron para Chimuelo, después de cenar, ambos disfrutaron de unas deliciosas manzanas como postre mientras que el chico platica tranquilamente a su amigo de cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente.

Bocón, Estoico y Astrid ya se encontraban cansados y hambrientos ¡Solo los habían seguido para ver como esos dos se tomaban el día para ellos! Los tres ya comenzaban a tener la idea de irse en silencio cuando escucharon algo que hizo que eso se les fuera rápidamente de la mente.

\- ¿No será mejor mañana en la mañana amigo? - Preguntaba Hipo a Chimuelo, él cual miraba muy tierna mente la caja que Hipo había traído para después mirar al castaño, esta acción de repitió unas cuantas veces mas. 

\- Está bien - Termino por responder Hipo, sonriendo a su amigo él cual al escuchar la respuesta del castaño empezó a brincar de alegría y como si fuera un gato se acerco a su jinete para comenzar a ronronear, esto solo duro unos minutos ya que Hipo se acerco a la caja que había dejado un poco alejada de ellos.

Aquellos que solo observaban la escena frente a ellos miraban con mucha curiosidad la caja ¿Qué habría dentro de ella como para tener a Chimuelo tan alegre?

Cuando Hipo abrió y saco lo que había dentro, los tres tenían la misma cara de confusión ¿Qué rayos era eso? se parecía al pequeño instrumento que Bocón tocaba, solo que este era más grande y un poco más grueso de color negro con algunos toques verdes en los bordes.

\- ¿En serio te gusta amigo? ¿No me engañas? - Pregunto Hipo a Chimuelo mientras que se sentaba en una roca baja,

Comenzó a acomodar el instrumento en sus manos sin apartar la mirada de su dragón y si bien la expresión que hizo Chimuelo solo perdió mas a los que observaban, esa pareció ser la única respuesta que el chico necesitaba ya que solo sonrió tranquilamente al dragón, esto solo provoco que Chimuelo comenzara a brincar alegremente por todo el lugar haciendo reír a Hipo.

A pesar de querer salir de su escondite para poder acercarse mas, los tres que observaban no perdían detalle alguno de la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos, miraron como después de saltar un pequeño rato Chimuelo se detuvo solo para acostarse en frente de Hipo para mirarlo fijamente, lo cual provoco otra sonrisa sincera del castaño para a los pocos segundos empezar a tocar las cuerdas del extraño instrumento.

Bocón, Estoico y Astrid se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando un bello sonido se comenzó a escuchar,observaron como Hipo manejaba de manera perfecta aquel instrumento, ya que lo que escuchaban era hermoso y cuando pensaban que no había nada mas bello que el sonido provocado por las cuerdas, se escuchó algo más… algo más… hermoso…

_ Hermano, mi hermano _

_ ¿Porque insistes en pelear? _

_ Esta guerra debe acabar, _

_ Hay que amarnos, _

_ Respetarnos, _

_ Intentemos olvidar _

_ Y a esta guerra dar final, _

_ Vive en paz, _

_ Tal como hermanos... _

Esa voz era hermosa, y esa voz le pertenecía a Hipo, quien, con los ojos cerrados, continúo tocando el instrumento y cantando. La mirada de Chimuelo nunca se aparto del chico delante de él.

_ …Somos distintos, _

_ Nadie es igual. _

_ Eso es lo que nos hace especial, _

_ El odio nace de forma peculiar, _

_ Nuestra _ _ soberbia nos lleva a juzgar... _

Al decir eso, Hipo abrió los ojos mirando a Chimuelo con una ligera sonrisa, mientras que este lo miraba fascinado.

_ …Y vemos el mundo caer, _

_ Dime ¿Vale la pena? _

_ ¿Vivir de esta manera? _

_ Hermano, _

_ Mi hermano, _

_ ¿Porque insistes en pelear? _

_ Esta guerra debe acabar. _

_ Hay que amarnos, _

_ Respetarnos, _

_ Intentemos olvidar _

_ Y a esta guerra dar final, _

_ Vive en paz, _

_ Tal como hermanos... _

Se podía notar un poco de tristeza de Hipo al cantar esa parte, ya que una pequeña lagrima bajaba por su mejilla.

_...Vive en paz, _

_ Tal como hermanos... _

Aquellos ojos esmeralda tenían un brillo que ninguno de los observadores humanos pudo describir.

_ …Toma un momento para reflexionar, _

_ Dale al amor una oportunidad, _

_ Aunque de acuerdo no siempre este, _

_ Hay mucho mas en mí de lo que vez… _

El sonido de las cuerdas junto a la voz del castaño era una mezcla que dejo a todos picados, no podían hacer otra cosa que ver al chico tocando el instrumento y a pesar de eso, parecía que para él responsable de sus estados, lo único importante en ese momento, era el dragón que estaba frente a él.

Lo cual, era lo mismo con el furia nocturna.

_ …No tiene que ser así, _

_ Piensa en las consecuencias, _

_ Vive y deja vivir. _

_ Hermano, _

_ Mi hermano, _

_ ¿Porque insistes en pelear? _

_ Esta guerra debe acabar. _

_ Hay que amarnos, _

_ Respetarnos, _

_ Intentemos olvidar _

_ Y a esta guerra dar final, _

_ Vive en paz, _

_ Tal como hermanos. _

En ese momento, Hipo se paró de la roca en la cual se encontraba y empezó a caminar.

_ …Vive en paz, _

_ Tal como hermanos… _

Elevo su voz ligeramente en algunas partes de la canción, pero eso solo le dio mas emoción al momento.

_ …Hermano, _

_ Mi hermano, _

_ ¿Porque insistes en pelear? _

_ Esta guerra deba acabar. _

_ Hay que amarnos, _

_ Respetarnos, _

_ Intentemos olvidar, _

_ Para que esta guerra llegue a su final. _

Con las partes finales de la canción llegando, la fuerza del instrumento también disminuyo, para cuando acabo, nadie se atrevió ni siquiera a moverse por miedo a romper ese momento en el que se encontraban.

Los pasos de Hipo lo regresaron a donde comenzó, donde se recostó sobre Chimuelo que estaba detrás de él, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que los ojos del dragón reflejaban la enorme alegría que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Te gusto amigo?- Pregunto Hipo con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados, después de unos minutos de solo silencio.

Como respuesta, Chimuelo lamió un poco a Hipo al mismo tiempo que ronroneaba como gato.

-Me alegra que te gustara ¿Que dices? ¿Quieres volar un rato? - Pregunto Hipo entre risas, dejando a un lado el instrumento.

El hijo del rayo y la muerte misma, muy alegre asintió, dejando que Hipo lo montara para comenzar su vuelo nocturno, uno que mas relajaba y disfrutaban ambos.

Mientras que ellos se elevaban al cielo nocturno, Bocón, Estoico y Astrid salían lentamente de su escondite a pesar de no haber riesgo ya, los tres aun se encontraban muy sorprendidos por lo que habían apreciado y, aunque lo negaran, los había dejado con la boca abierta, les costaba creer que Hipo tuviera una voz tan hermosa junto con su talento para tocar aquel instrumento y que nadie en Berk, a excepción de Chimuelo, supiera de los talentos del joven.

Aun sorprendidos, decidieron que era mejor irse, no querían que Hipo y Chimuelo se dieran cuenta que habían estado ahí, era un acuerdo silencioso que ninguno diría una sola palabra sobre lo que ahora sabían a menos que Hipo lo mencionara primero, total, al menos ya sabían que hacían esos dos el día que se desaparecían.

A pesar de que les tomo otras dos horas regresar a la aldea ( Maldito bosque que es peor en las noches ), los tres durmieron mejor que cualquier otra noche.

Al día siguiente llego y todos retomaron sus actividades diarias, fue coincidencia que en la tarde los tres que habían espiado al joven de cabellos castaños se sentaran a comer juntos en el gran comedor.

Fue por esos momentos cuando Hipo volvía del bosque junto con Chimuelo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, después parada rápida su casa para esconder/guardar de nuevo la caja en su habitación, se dirijo junto con Chimuelo al gran salón para comer algo, no les tomo mucho llegar y justamente cuando entraron vieron de inmediato a su padre, Bocón y Astrid, comiendo juntos en la misma mesa, volteo a ver a Chimuelo con una sonrisa un tanto juguetona que fue correspondida, lentamente pero seguros se acerco a la mesa y los tres ocupantes al ver a Hipo no pudieron evitar ponerse nerviosos.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? - Pregunta amablemente Hipo, con una gran sonrisa y Chimuelo a su lado mientras se sentaba frente a ellos.

\- Hola Hipo, Chimuelo, bien ¿Y tú? - Respondió Astrid con una falsa tranquilidad.

\- Me alegra que estés de regreso hijo - Contesto Estoico, era lo mismo que decía después de que Hipo se desapareciera por todo el día.

\- Ya era hora que nos honraras con tu presencia - Dijo Bocon con algo de burla pero con una sonrisa.

\- Bien, gracias Astrid - Contesto Hipo alegre mientras tomaba un poco de agua. – No se porque dicen eso como si no me hubieran visto ayer- Agrego con un tono algo burlón.

-¿A que te refieres hijo?- Pregunto Estoico, intentando no mostrar lo tenso que de repente se sintió.

\- Si saben que son pésimos en el sigilo ¿Verdad? Chimuelo los escucho desde que Bocón nos empezó a seguir, pero, no le di importancia, al menos ya saben lo que hago una vez al me, así que, ¿Qué les pareció todo?- Pregunto alegremente Hipo al mismo tiempo que Chimuelo comenzaba a reírse detrás de su jinete.

Lo único que se pudo escuchar y oír fue como los tres se ahogaban con la comida al verse descubiertos y además que los tres estaban muy, pero muy rojos, junto con una muy buena risa de parte de Hipo.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que es halla gustado, como mencione, fue uno de mis primeros trabajos n.n
> 
> Originalmente, la letra de la canción era la de este vídeo:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrmSsWKGF5o
> 
> Pero era un poco confuso, así que ahora que lo subo aquí, decidí cambiarlo. Si alguien gusta leer la primera versión, puede ir a mi perfil en Fanfiction, ahí estoy con el mismo nombre de usuario.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado n.n/


End file.
